Kira's Return
by srm628
Summary: Kira Dragnee is the younger sister of Natsu Dragneel. Both are members of the wizard guild Fairy Tail and users of fire magic, After three years, Kira finally returns to the guild but refuses to answer any questions about her whereabouts. But when weird things begin to happen, she may just have to come clean.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't really set in a certain time. It's before they find out the truth about Loke. It's based on a English Dub of the anime. The italicized text between the lines are flashbacks. It's rated T for language. **

* * *

_(Kira's POV)_

I walked through the streets of Fiore. It has been so long since I've been here. Three years now? Has it really been that long? I made my way to Fairy Tail. I stopped in front of the guild building and stared at it. I remembered the day Natsu and I found our way here. The guild master, Makarov Dreyar, told us the meaning of Fairy Tail.

* * *

_"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist?... Like them, this place is an eternal mystery. A new ending adventure."_

* * *

Natsu and I lived by those words. It's a never ending adventure.

I sighed to myself and entered the building. I walked through the guild to the bar. My fellow guild members greeted me, many of them mentioning how long it has been since they have seen me. I sat down at the bar, across from where Mirajane was standing.

"Kira, it's nice to see you." Mirajane said, smiling.

"It's been awhile." I stated. Mirajane got me a drink, water only. I sipped on it as she filled me in on things that has been going on here. After she finished, I glanced around, realizing that Natsu, Grey, and Erza were not around. Just as I was about to ask where they were, Mirajane answered me.

"They're on a job."

I looked at her surprised. "Together?"

Mirajane smiled and nodded.

Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet working a job. Together.

I didn't know what to say. All I know is Grey and Natsu can be together five minutes without going at each other's necks. And Erza doesn't put up with their crap.

Mirajane and I began to talk more about things have been going on and how everyone has been doing. I forgot how much I missed this place. I glanced around. Everything was just as I remembered. Loke sitting with a bunch of girls, Cana drinking from a large barrel while sitting on a table, Elfman ranting on about being a real man. Members swarming the request board, others fighting, others sitting around the tables talking.

Loud talking caused me to look towards the door.

"I can't believe you didn't take the reward." A familiar voice whined. I smiled as the owners of the voices came into view.

"We didn't finish the job, therefore we didn't deserve it." The redhead stated, speaking with authority.

"How am I going to pay for rent?" A blonde girl complained. I didn't recognize her, but the others in the group turned to look at me. Their attention was glued on me. Nastu's and Gray's eyes widened. Erza just kind of stared at me. The blonde was confused and was trying to figure out what they were staring at. Happy, the little blue cat that Natsu had hatched, stared at me for only a moment, before screaming my name. He was the first to run, or rather fly, over to me.

"Hi Happy." I said kindly, hugging the blue blob on my lap.

"Where the hell have you been?" Natsu screamed at me, running over to me.

"Hell of a way to say hello, Natsu." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Kira!"

I sighed. "I was on a job." I answered vaguely.

"Natsu, give Kira some space!" Erza snapped.

I realized that Erza, Gray, and the blonde girl had made their way over to me. When Natsu didn't back down, Erza punched him in the stomach. Natsu began screaming at her, but at least he was off of me.

"Thanks Erza." I smiled.

The blonde girl was staring at me, confused. I could tell she didn't recognize me either. Her eyes flickered between Natsu and me. She was trying to make the connection, after all, Natsu and I looked like twins. The same spiky pink hair, except mine is longer. The same black eyes. We even had the same red guild mark on the top of the right arm, right below the shoulder.

"Hello," I said finally. "I'm Kira Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you." I put my hand out. She did the same, allowing me to see the pink guild mark on her right hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She stated. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Dragneel?"

"She's my sister." Natsu informed her. Natsu looked at me and glared. "_Younger_ sister." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word younger.

We all sat down at a table and began talking. Natsu continued to pester me abut where I'd been, but I refused to answer. Erza caught me up on what Natsu has been up to. I got to know Lucy a little better. Gray didn't speak at all, but the look on his face said a lot. He was unsure about what he should do, and slightly pissed, which he had every reason to be.

Just as everyone was about to disperse for the night, I realized something. I didn't have a place to stay. Natsu would pester me all night, Gray currently wanted nothing to do with me, spending the night with Erza was weird. That only left Lucy.

"Lucy." I said, before I could stop myself.

"Yes?" She asked. Her brown eyes widened.

"This is a bit awkward. But I don't have a place to stay, would you mind if..."

She didn't give me the chance to finish. She told me it would be fine. I knew she would ask when we got back why I would stay with Natsu, but I was glad she didn't ask there.

We said our goodbyes. Lucy led me through the streets of Fiore, to her place. I was surprised by its size. I told her I would sleep on the couch no problem.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

I looked over to her. I pulled my pink hair back into ponytail. "Of course."

"I've been here for a few months now. But Natsu never talked about you. Where have you been all this time?" Lucy stared at me, questionably.

"On a job." I answered, almost too quickly. It was the same answer I gave Natsu at the guild hall.

Lucy nodded, surprisingly okay with that answer. She sat down on her bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Gray and Natsu. What do you think of them?"

Lucy seemed to think for a moment. She grinned. "They're great! They have really made me feel welcome to the guild, like I belong. They are my friends."

Friends. The word caused relief to wash over me. I don't know why. It shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it did.

"Are you going to do jobs with us?" Lucy questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. Natsu wouldn't let me leave again. Not after last time. Flashes of the past burst into my mind.

* * *

_"I'm going, Natsu!" I screamed at my older brother, who was attempting to play the Protective Older Brother role. _

_"No you aren't! It's too dangerous!" Natsu screamed at me. _

_I stared at him. I was sick of this protectiveness. He tried to control me, when he couldn't even control himself. At least I didn't go around picking fights all the time! _

_"Yes I am!" I shouted, before storming off. _

* * *

I sighed. That day was by far the worst of my life, even worse than the day, Igneel left.

Then again, Natsu might not even want me around. Same with Gray. I know I wouldn't if I was them.

"I don't know." I answered finally.

Would Gray and Natsu really want me around after that day? The first thing Natsu did when he saw me for the first time in years was yell at me. Gray hasn't even talked to me yet.

"Are you okay?" Lucy's voice caused me to break from my thoughts. I looked to her. Her eyes were widened in concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I should just... go to sleep."

I walked out of Lucy's bedroom and settled down on the couch. The day I left played in my head, like a video on replay.

At some point I managed to fall asleep, but not before realizing that my life before was gone. I thought returning here would give me some closure, some normalcy. But instead, I realize it is just going to be another problem. Of course, I couldn't leave. Not yet anyway.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: Howdy guys! So my first attempt of an Anime fan fiction, let alone a Fairy Tale one. I'm sorry if I didn't capture the characters correctly. The story will most likely be told in alternate POVs. **

**Hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_(Kira's POV)_

Lucy and I made it to the guild early the next morning. She woke me up and was nice enough to even let me borrow some clothes. I found it odd to get to the guild early, since I was used to always arriving late with Natsu since he was too lazy to get up.

Erza was the only one from their group that was there. No doubt Gray and Natsu were sill asleep. Lucy sat down next to Erza, while I made my way to the Request Board. I needed an excuse to leave again. I couldn't deal with Natsu's pestering, and Gray's silence. Surely, I could find a decent job and escape.

"Don't even think about it." A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump. I spun around to see my older brother standing behind me.

"Think about what?" I asked, innocently.

"You aren't leaving again, Kira." He said seriously, crossing his arms. "You aren't running away again."

I didn't know how to react, because he was right. I wanted to run away, just as I always did when I was upset. That has always been my coping technique. It was the only thing that worked.

"I need money, Natsu." I said, quickly composing myself. I wouldn't let him know what I was really thinking. "You don't expect me to mooch off of Lucy's niceness forever, do you?"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What about your friends?" I asked, hoping I could get out of this. I knew I wouldn't. Natsu knew my tricks, just like I knew his.

"I'm sure they'll have no problem coming along." He looked down to Happy, who was standing by his feet. "Right, Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said happily.

Natsu looked back up to me. "See."

I glanced to the bar where Lucy and Erza were. I realized Gray was there as well.

"Gray won't." I told Natsu, realizing how upset Gray still looked. Of course, I understood it. Gray had every reason to be upset. Honestly, it wouldn't shock me if he hated me.

"He'll live." Natsu stated.

He pushed me aside and grabbed a flyer. I'm almost positive he didn't even bother to read it before yelling to his friends that he picked out a job for them. He dragged me over to the gang.

"What job?" Erza questioned.

Natsu looked down to the flyer, confirming my suspicion. "Defeat a monster that has been terrorizing a village near the mountains in Bosco."

To my dismay, it was long until we were packed up and on a train to Bosco. Gray tried to opt out of coming, but he didn't succeed. I asked to sit by the window on the train, and was surprised when Lucy offered to give up her seat for me.

As soon as the train started moving, Natsu got motion sick. He was complaining and sprawled out of the seat, trying not to puke.

"You don't have motion sickness?" Lucy asked me, surprised.

I was staring out the window, unable to look away. I shook my head slightly. "I used to, but I learned if I look outside, it's not as bad."

Lucy, Erza, and Happy talked during the train ride. Gray didn't say a word throughout the whole trip, except when Lucy commented about Gray's clothes, which I assumed meant he subconsciously took them off. Natsu complained and whined pretty much the whole time.

The train ride was long, which was very much to my dismay. I could handle short ride, but long rides still get the better of me.

Once we were finally on solid ground again, I felt way better. We made our way to the various towns, until we got to the one that was being terrorized by the monster. We went around the town, asking questions, but it became clear what the monster was.

Vulcans.

"I didn't even know they came this far!" Natsu whined.

"They usually don't." Erza informed him.

We stopped in the inn since it was getting late, each of us getting our own rooms. I walked nto the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My pink hair was everywhere. Bags were beginning to form under my eyes.

I walked out the room. I had looked over the room and area. We were only a story up, meaning I could easily escape out the window. Or just walk out the door, but I was surrounding by Lucy's, Erza's, Natsu's, and Gray's room. I sighed.

Why did I ever want to return to Fairy Tail?

I walked over to the bed and laid down. I wanted to leave so bad. But I would have to wait. I couldn't leave. Not now. Not here, when people need our help. I sighed and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. At least that would be an escape from reality for awhile.

* * *

_"Gray! Where are you?" I screamed. _

_"Here." Gray screamed back. _

_I ran to where I heard his voice. Gray stood in front of me. His attention was on the water. _

_"Why did you leave?" I asked, staring at the black-haired boy. He turned to look at me, but then looked down to the ground and began fiddling with his hands. I grabbed them, causing him to look at me again. "Gray." _

_"I'm sorry." He apologize. "Please don't be mad at me, Kira." _

_I smiled. "Silly. I'm not mad. I was just worried."_

* * *

I jerked away. My heart was beating fast and my breathing was uneven. I looked around the darkened room. I sighed and fell back down on the bed. God. I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight.

By the time, the sun finally decided to rise, I was beyond exhausted. I was showered and ready. I was the first one awake, obviously, so I was the one to wake everyone up. Just as I was going to wake up Erza, she had just gotten up. Gray was the last person for me to wake up. I carefully entered his room.

"Gray?" I asked quietly, making my way to the bed. I shook him awake. "Gray, you need to get up."

More thoughts threatened to resurface, but I pushed them to the back of my mind, as I often did. Gray slowly started to stir and eventually opened his eyes.

"We're getting ready to leave. So you need to get up." Gray stared at me. He wanted to say something, but I didn't give him the time. "I'll leave so you can get ready."

I walked out of the room and down to the dining room. The inn offered free complementary breakfast, which they would regret by the time we were done. Natsu would no doubt eat most of, if not all, the food available. Everyone else ate, while I just pushed my food around. I wasn't hungry.

"Kira." Erza stated quietly. "You need to eat."

"I know." I sighed.

I've always like Erza. Like me, she got Gray and Natsu to quit fighting. Plus she had a very big sister-like vibe to her. She was the type of person you want to impress and beat, but also know she will be there if you need her.

I ate very little of my food, but I at least tried. I'm sure Natsu ate enough for me anyway. Gray didn't eat very much either. I wonder how his night went?

We eventually started out on our quest. We found the Vulcans quickly. There were a few, but we were easily about to defeat them. The four of us, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and me, were all very powerful wizards, plus Lucy had her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. She use Taurus, who was a perverted cow but incredibly strong. Happy was mostly just there for support.

As we made our way back down the mountain, I fell behind, lost in my thoughts.

"You should really be careful." A voice said, bringing back to reality. I looked up to see Lucy. She stared at me in concern. "Is something wrong?"

I glanced to the rest of the gang, who were a good few meters ahead of us. Gray somehow still had his clothes on, Erza was in her armor, and Natsu had on his typical outfit. Happy was flying above them.

"No, I'm fine. Just.. thinking. It's been awhile since I've been with them." I answered, looking back to Lucy.

Lucy nodded, but I could tell she wasn't satisfied with that answer. I had to give Lucy credit. She was smart.

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm all ears." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks."

Lucy nodded, then went to catch up with the others, most likely catching on that I wanted to be alone. I glanced back to the mountains.

Something didn't seem right. That job was way too easy. That never happened. There was always complications, almost death experiences. Something was wrong.

I hurried to catch up with the others, no longer feeling comfortable on my own.

Something had to be up. My vibes were never wrong. But what could it be?

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! Another chapter done. As I said, this isn't really going to a certain direction. It's not really based in a time period of the show. _**


	3. Chapter 3

(_Gray's POV)_

Kira had locked herself up in the hotel room. She was hiding away again. Guess she really never changes. The locals already gave us the rewards money for getting rid of their monster problem.

The rest of us were looking around the town, looking for a good place to eat. Lucy was clearly worried about Kira, though she shouldn't be. Kira was just being typical Kira.

"Do you miss her?" Natsu asked me, suddenly. I realized it was just me and him. I had no idea when Lucy, Erza, and Happy left, or where they had disappeared to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, speaking for the first time in days. I haven't said anything since Kira returned back. I realized maybe I was as bad as her. She runs and hides, and I just give everyone the silent treatment.

"Kira." Natsu stated, as though it were obvious. "Do you miss her?"

I had to think of the proper way to answer the question. Of course I missed her. Kira, despite her flaws, was wonderful. She wasn't good at commitments though. When things get tough, her immediate response to run away. She has the flight reaction every time, rather than the fight reaction that Natsu and I have. But I knew she wanted to run again. I wasn't going to get close to her again, just to lose her again.

I didn't answer Natsu, but he decided to continue talking anyway.

"Gray, I don't want her to leave again." Natsu informed me, looking straight ahead. He said it in a tone I didn't recognize. He wasn't usually emotional. He was usually reckless and angry.

"I don't either." I admitted.

Natsu turned to look at me. His eyes were widened in sadness.

"Gray, what are we going to do?"

I wish I knew how to answer that, but I didn't. What were we going to do?

* * *

_(Kira's POV)_

I was in my room at the inn, pacing back and forth. Something was wrong, something was going to happen. But what? When?

I walked over to the window and glanced out. White snow covered the ground. I searched for my friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. I hoped they returned safety. I don't know what I would do if they got hurt.

* * *

_"Natsu!" I screamed at my reckless older brother. He was fighting with Gray again. This time breaking the down the trees of the forest. "Stop it!" _

_"No! I'm not done yet!" Natsu screamed back. "The ice pervert needs to learn a lesson."_

_"Oh yeah! Bring it on, Flame Breath!" Gray retorted. _

_The two exchanged insults and fought for a while, despite my whines and protests. _

_"Gray! Stop it!" I screamed, trying another tactic, but he ignored me as well. Tears began to slid down my cheeks as the two practically fought each other to the point of unconsciousness. "Natsu! Gray!" I screamed through my tears, but the two had already collapsed to the ground. _

* * *

I wiped away my tears, just thinking about the memory. Even in those days, I was bad. I always ran off, unable to really watch them fight. The two of them learned that after their fights, one of them would have to go find me and make sure I was okay. It usually ended up being Gray. I always hated when they came directly after a stupid fight, when they were still weak and bruised.

I leaned against the window, forcing myself back to reality, but still unsure what to do. I had to figure out what was going on, what was going to happen, but I didn't know how.

A familiar shape caught my eye. I straightened my posture immediately, alert. The shape looked up to me for only a moment, smirking slightly, before snaking off.

_No. It couldn't be._

My heart hammered in my chest. I ran out of the room and out of the inn. I tried my hardest to find the figure. It couldn't be him. Anything but him.

"Natsu!" I screamed, before realizing what I was doing. "Gray! Lucy! Erza! Happy! Where are you guys?"

I ran throughout the town, screaming their names. I made it through the entire town without seeing a single on of them. I sighed and gave up. I started back to the inn. Just as I was about to enter the building, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned. My heart stopped as I realized who I saw.

_Jun._

He winked at me. His black hair whipped in the wind. He climbed into the car, which speed off as soon as he shut the door.

"Jun!"

He was gone. And I knew it. So were my friends. I fell back to the wall, sliding down it. I hid my face in my arms, allowing tears to slid down my cheeks. The cold snow began to seep into my clothes, but I didn't care. My friends were gone.

"Kira!" A voice screamed. I knew the voice. I recognized it.

I looked up to see Happy flying towards me. He slammed into my body.

"Happy." I stated, surprised. I realized he was just as upset as I was. "What happened to the others?"

"That mean man took them." Happy sobbed. "He kidnapped them!"

"Jun." I said.

"W-Who?" Happy stuttered.

Suddenly, I remembered that Happy didn't know Jun. None of my Fairy Tail friends did. That means this was a direct attack on me.

"The man that took them. Was he a tall, lean man with black hair and tattoos covering his body?"

Happy nodded.

That wasn't the answer I wanted. That meant I was right. It was Jun.

"Let's go save our friends, Happy." I stated, forcing my hand into a fist. They wouldn't get away with this. Not this time.

"Aye!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: This story is my own events, as I mentioned multiple times. Jun is my own character. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Kira's POV)_

After checking out of the inn and sending most of our objects back to Fairy Tail, Happy and I started out on a quest to save our friends. Happy was practically sobbing the entire time. It was weird seeing how much Happy cared about Natsu, even though I knew he did. But Happy was supposed to be upbeat and happy, that's why Natsu named him Happy. Lisanna told him that Happy changed everyone's mood, so Natsu named him Happy. Why couldn't he do that to me now?

"Don't worry, Happy." I said, trying to calm him down. "We'll save them. They will be okay."

I knew my words didn't have any effect on Happy, they barely had any effect on me. Of course, I knew who we were up against. I was the only one. Happy had no idea. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza had no idea the power of the person who had them kidnapped.

* * *

_"Are you sure I should be here?" I asked, trailing behind the purple haired girl. The black haired boy followed me. _

_"Of course!" She responded, turning to look at me. A huge smile was spread across her face. Her hazel eyes were lit up. "Consider this place your home now. Okay, Kira?"_

_I nodded, almost nerviously, as I followed her to the castle she called her home. _

_"What are you doing?" She screamed at one of the workers. The boy trailing behind me had disappeared. She used her wind magic to shove the worker against the wall. "Do it right!" She wrecked the room, without a second thought. She turned back to me. "Sorry you had to see that. It's the only way to teach these workers anything." She said sweetly. She was smiling again. _

_I glanced to the worker who was still pinned against the wall. Her eyes were wide in fear. I could see an underlying anger, but knew the worker would never stand up to her master. To do that would surely a death wish. _

_"It's okay." I answered. _

_She released her worker, and led me to her room. She never apologized for the pain she inflicted, nor the mess she made. She chatted happily to me as it nothing had happened. _

* * *

"We're almost there." I stated, staring out the window of the train. I prayed that I was right. That they were at castle, because I didn't know where else they could be. That's where she always went.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked, as he finally quit crying. He made his way over to the window and looked outside himself.

I glanced down to the blue cat next to me. Happy wasn't a fighter. This trip was going to be hell for him. I knew what these people were capable of, but I couldn't lie to Happy.

"Mataki Castle."

* * *

_(Lucy's POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt and I couldn't move. My eyes flickered around the area, desperately trying to figure out where I was.

Cement walls. Damp dark floor.

A basement, maybe?

"Lucy!" A familiar voice shouted.

"N-Natsu?" I questioned. My eyes continued to search the area. Where was Natsu? I know that's his voice.

Before Natsu could respond back, the sound of a door opening filled the room. I couldn't see the door, so I assumed it was behind me. I felt myself being picked up, causing me to panic.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" Natsu's loud voice echoed through the room.

"Shut your mouth." The voice snapped.

I placed against the wall. I could at least move my head now. I realized I had weird rope wrapped around me. I was also able to see Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Natsu was the only one awake, but the man, an attractive black haired boy covered in tattoos, set Gray and Erza up as well. They were all tied in the weird rope as well. The man left the room, and Natsu looked over to me.

"Hey Lucy. Are you okay?" Natsu asked immediately.

I nodded, though I was unsure. I was okay, I think.

Natsu seemed to struggle with the ropes. He seemed to be trying to escape.

"My magic won't work." Natsu stated.

I tried to reach for one of my keys, but I couldn't move at all. I had no idea if my magic worked.

Slowly, Gray and Erza woke up. Neither of their magics worked either, but they both said they were okay. We talked about why we thought we were here and who captured us, but it wasn't long before we got the truth. The door, which resembled a prison door, swung opened, revaling a pretty young woman who looked to be about our age. She was wearing a high class dress, allowing me to assume she was rich. She came in with a various numbers of guards. She looked around the room, before stopping on Gray.

"So you're the famous Gray." She said with a smile.

_The famous Gray?_

She walked over to him. One of her guards followed her.

"Release him." She ordered. Her voice held the same authority that Erza's voice often held.

"But milady." the guard protested in surprise.

"Just do it!" She screamed.

The rope fell from Gray, evaporating into thin air as it fell to the ground. Gray stared at the girl in surprise.

"Stand." She ordered.

Gray obeyed, slowly. His confusion was clear on his face. She ordered the guards to take Gray with her. They walked out of the room, not bothering with the rest of us.

"Famous Gray?" Natsu asked, almost sounding mad. "What makes him so special?"

"Why Gray?" Erza stated, simply saying what was also on my mind out loud. As Natsu had stated, what made him so special?

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" I asked, quietly.

Natsu nodded, but he didn't look too convincing. He suddenly began looking around the room.

"Happy's not here" He said, panicky.

I glanced around the room. Natsu, Erza, and me. "You're right. Kira isn't here either..."

"I hope they're okay."

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's a short chapter I know. Sorry. But I didn't want to have more than two POVs. Sorry. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Kira's POV) _

Happy and I stood in front of Mataki Castle. I stared at the building I once considered my home. Flashes of the past entered my mind, but I had to push them aside. It was my real friends who were more important.

"Kira..." Happy started in a voice I wasn't used to hearing. He sounded worried and a bit scared. "Are... Are you okay?"

I looked over to the blue cat who was flying next to me. I couldn't tell him what I was really feeling. I couldn't tell him that I missed this place. So I lied. I told him I was fine.

The two of us started up the pathway.

* * *

_"Come on Kira!" The small green haired boy screamed back at me. A wide smile was spread across his face. "Akuma is waiting for us!" _

* * *

Flashes of the boy appeared in front of me. He was running up the path, towards to door.

* * *

_"I'm coming!"_

* * *

I heard myself answer him. I had the sudden urge to run up the path, but I couldn't. Not with Happy here. I managed to keep an even pace. To my surprise, we were able to enter the castle with no problems. Which, of course, only meant one thing.

Akuma is waiting for me.

"Happy." I stated, turning to look at the cat. He stared at me, waiting for instruction. "Down the hall." I motioned to the area I was talking about. "There's some stairs. Follow them. The team will most likely be down there."

"Aye sir." Happy started to fly down the hall, but stopped suddenly. He turned to look at me. "What are you going to do?"

I glanced at the stairs. I could sense Akuma. She was upstairs, no doubt waiting for me.

"I have some loose ends to take care of. Go save Natsu." I said.

I walked up the stairs, as Happy flew down the hall, following my instruction. My footsteps echoed through the silence, bringing back so many memories.

It's amazing how much can happen in only six months.

"Akuma!" I screamed. My voice echoed through the empty halls. I knew she was waiting for me. Silence was pointless. "Akuma! I know you are here!"

I needed to find her. I needed to stop her before she did anything stupid.

* * *

_(Gray's POV)_

Immediately after taking me into a room, the girl had one of her guards retie me to a chair and the guards left us alone. With only us, I was able to better examine her appearance. She seemed to be about our age, probably late teens, early twenties, although she was pretty tall. Her hair was long and curly, much like Kira's, except it was purple rather than pink.

"So you are the famous Gray, hm?" She asked.

"Famous?" I questioned back. What in the world could this girl be talking about?

She sighed loudly. "You are Gray Fullbuster, right?"

I nodded, unsure what she could possibly be getting at. I never met her in my life. How the hell does she know who I am?

"You and Kira Dragneel used to date, right?"

_Kira_. She knew Kira.

I nodded again. But questions continued to whir in my mind. How did she know Kira? And why would Kira tell this girl that we dated, especially when Kira was the one that left.

"She talked about you a lot, you know." She smirked. "She really loved you."

Loved. Past tense. The word hurt.

"It's too bad, really. It's amazing what can happen to a person in just three years."

"Who are you?" The question was rude. My voice came out sharper than I intended.

"Me?" She laughed in disbelief. "You don't know who I am?"

I shrugged, despite knowing it would piss her off. That was clear. She was arrogant. It's obvious.

"I, Gray Fullbuster, am the girl who is going to make you and your little friends life a living hell." She smirked again. "I am Akuma Mataki."

Mataki. That name sounded familiar but I couldn't place why.

"And I have a secret for you." She continued. She was staring at me, waiting for me to ask, to have her continue, but I didn't say anything. "Do you want to know what that is?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" I just humored her.

"Any minute now, little Kira Dragneel is going to walk through that door." Akuma pointed to the door. A smirk still on her face. "And you are going to have a front row seat to her death."

My heart sunk. No, she couldn't kill Kira. Kira was strong, right. There is no way this girl is strong enough to kill Kira. She couldn't.

"Ah." Akuma smiled. "I see that got your attention."

"You're bluffing." I stated. My voice was so bitter.

"You wish I was."

A large gust of wind slammed into me, sending me, and the chair I was sitting on, flying. I hit into the wall, hard.

"You don't think I'm strong enough. I seen the look." Akuma hissed. The air around me seemed to get thinner. Oxygen didn't seem to be reaching my lungs. I coughed and gasped, desperate for air. "Kira was right. You can be as easy to read as a book."

Just as suddenly as it disappeared, the air was returned to my lungs and I could breath again. I coughed and coughed. My heart was hammering in my chest. I wanted to scream at her, to tell her to screw off, but I couldn't talk. I couldn't bring myself to talk.

"You're wrong. I am strong enough. You'll see."

* * *

**_Author's Note: So another shorter chapter but it's pretty important. The truth behind Gray's and Kira's relationship. They dated! I know, everyone saw that coming. Anyway, feedback and thoughts would be great. Thanks. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_(Kira's POV)_

"You're wrong. I am strong enough. You'll see." I could hear Akuma's loud voice from inside a room. It took a lot of my strength just to open the door. I wasn't ready to face her again.

"Hi Akuma." I stated. The door swung open, revealing the familiar figure.

"Kira." She said, quite bitterly.

"Kira. No." Gray's hoarse voice said. My attention immediately snapped to the chair against the wall. The one that Gray was tied to, using antimagic rope.

I could feel my anger rising, as I saw Gray like that. He was hurt, in pain.

"What did you do to him, Akuma?" I snapped, turning back to the purple haired girl, who was smirking slightly.

"I just wanted to meet the famous Gray Fullbuster."

My heart skipped a beat. I forgot I told her all about him, all about Natsu, all about Fairy Tail. This was literally all my fault.

"But he questioned my abilities, my power."

The air around her started to whip around. She was getting mad as well.

"I can't accept that. I'm not weak. You of all people should know that." Akuma's voice was low, dangerously low. I knew she was ready to fight. She never did like postponement, to waste time. She always liked to get the fight over with.

"Let him go, Akuma. Let my friends go." I stated. The air moved faster around me. I could feel the breeze against my skin. My hair whipped around my face.

I couldn't really fight Akuma if Gray was there. I would hold back, afraid to hurt him, afraid to allow him see my true power.

"Why would I want to do that?" Akuma questioned. Her smirk grew wider. She changed. This was a game to her.

"Please. We both know it's me you want. Leave my friends out of it." I knew I was practically begging, but I couldn't help it. "Just let them leave, Akuma. I'll stay here."

"Kira, no." Gray stated. He was begging now. I glanced over to him. The chair was still knocked over. His black hair was sprawled all over the place.

"Fine. Save your friends." Akuma said, bitterly. "But you better come back."

I was surprised that Akuma agreed, but I wouldn't give her time to change her mind. I quickly ran over to Gray and pulled the rope from.

"Kira, don't do this. Please." He pleaded. His voice was still slightly hoarse. I sighed, but continued to help Gray up. I pulled him towards the door.

"Meet me in the arena, Kira Dragneel." Akuma stated.

I nodded and walked out the door. My arm was wrapped around Gray, and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the feeling. I led Gray down the hallway and towards the door.

"Kira, please." Gray said, causing both of us to stop. "I..."

Tears began to form in his eyes. My heart skipped a beat as they did so. Gray still cared about me. He didn't hate me.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

The words hit me with a mixture of emotions. Happiness, because he cared. Sadness, because he was upset. Anger, because he didn't think I could take Akuma. Even though, in all honestly, I wasn't sure I could take Akuma.

"I'll be okay, Gray." I said. Slowly, I slid my hand down to his. Our fingers intertwined. "I promise. But you and the others aren't involved in this. Please." I stared at him as I waited for an answer. My eyes were wide.

Gray sighed. "Fine. But you need to promise me something." His voice sounded defeated, but yet somehow serious and pleading at the same time.

I squeezed hand slightly. "Of course. Anything."

He pushed a piece of my pink hair back and leaned down to kiss me. I instictly closed my eyes, as emotions shot through me. He pulled back, but only slightly. I could still feel his breath against my lips.

"Promise that I will see you back at Fairy Tail."

My eyes snapped open. Gray was staring at me, intently. I needed to say the words, just two simple words, but I was speechless. That sentence meant that I promised two things. First, I had to promise I wouldn't run off again after all this was over. Second, it meant that I had to promise not to die. But his sentence, along with the kiss, meant one single important thing: He still cared about me.

"I promise." The words somehow managed to slip from my lips.

I pulled away from him. As I did so, I noticed Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy. Natsu immedately ran up to me and hugged me. He held onto me for a good few seconds.

"You guys are okay." I stated, after Natsu pulled away.

"Let's get out of here." Lucy stated. Her voice was panicked.

I motioned towards the door. "Go ahead." I looked at each of my friends, before finally resting my gaze on Gray. "I'll catch up."

"I'm not leaving you, Kira!" Natsu screamed at me.

"You have to!" I screamed back. My voice was sharp, sharper than I intended. I didn't mean to snap. So I added, in a quieter tone. "You guys need to go now."

Just as Natsu was about to argue, Gray screamed at him to just listen to me for once. Gray's outburst surprised everyone. He has been so quiet lately.

"Have faith in your sister, Natsu." He added quietly.

Natsu looked at me for a few seconds, before agreeing reluctantly. The five of them walked out the door, each staring back at me as they did so. As soon as they were out of sight, I made my way to the arena.

It was time to settle all this, once and for all.

* * *

_(Gray's POV) _

The five of us left the castle, without Kira. My heart was racing in my chest. She promised she would come back to Fairy Tail. She couldn't die, and she couldn't run. I wish her words left me with more comfort, but I saw how strong Akuma was. The girl almost killed me.

"Why did we leave her?" Natsu screamed, looking directly at me.

"She can take care of herself!"

Anger shot through me. He is screaming at me as if he was the only one who cared about her.

"We need to go back in, to help her!"

Erza grabbed ahold of Natsu, immobiling him. "She wants to handle it herself. Let her. She isn't a little kid anymore, Natsu."

Erza's words hit me, hard, triggering a flashback.

* * *

_"You aren't strong enough yet, Kira." A young Natsu told his smaller little sister. _

_"Yes I am!" Kira screamed. Fire began to burn around her, she still couldn't control her powers too well. She turned to me. Her eyes narrowed in determination. "Tell him, Gray! Tell him I'm strong enough!" _

_The two of them stared at me, waiting for my answer. She wasn't strong enough, it was the truth. But I couldn't say that. She would get mad. _

_"Kira..." I started,, immediately regretting it. Kira's eyes widened in hurt, before running off. _

_"I'll show you." She screamed back at us. _

_Natsu and I exchanged a look, fought for a few moments, then chased after her. But it was too late. She had accepted a job. Master_ _Makarov didn't realize she wasn't with us. We had to track her down. When we finally found her, she was brusied and broken. _

_"You were right." She sobbed, falling into Natsu's arms. "I... I wasn't strong enough."_

* * *

I still see the fragile little girl sometimes, most times. Kira often tries to act tough, but she isn't too great at concealing her feelings.

"She's strong enough." I heard myself say. I was reassuring myself just as much as I was reassuring Natsu. "She strong enough."

Natsu glanced at me, before turning back to look at the castle. None of us made any attempts to move in any direction. We didn't head for the castle, we didn't head back to Fairy Tail. We just stayed still and stared at the castle, waiting for Kira to emerge from the door.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter. Gray and Kira finally kissed! Yay! Sweet little moment, though I'm unsure of a ship name. I'm considering adding some NaLu to this. Thoughts on that?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: So this chapter is going to have some action, but I'm not too great at writing it. Just giving a kind little disclaimer. _**

* * *

_(Kira's POV)_

I made my way to the arena. I honestly did not want to fight Akuma, but I would. She was strong. I pushed away my thoughts and fears as I entered the arena. Akuma was standing in the middle of the dirt, waiting for me. She had changed her outfit.

"Kira, you returned." Akuma stated, almost sounding surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I moved to the center of the arena. I glanced at the ground as I walked. I looked back up to Akuma and waited for her to answer.

Akuma laughed. "You're right. You wouldn't let them die."

"You aren't hurting them." I said, in a matter-of-fact tone. I was determined to make sure of that. "I won't let you."

I realized how much I was being like Natsu. I took after him. I didn't know our real parents, so I only knew I was lke him.

"That's cute." Akuma said, sarcastly. She reached back for her long purple hair and put it up in a ponytail. She did it causally, as if she knew I wouldn't dare attack her with her guard down. "You really think you are walking out of here."

Anger began to race through me again. I closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn't allow my anger to get the better of me, not yet.

"I will. You'll see." I stated, opening my eyes again.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Akuma's hair began to whip around, meaning she was getting ready to attack. The wind around me got faster, sharper. A blast hit my chest. Hard. I gasped for breath, but it was hard to breath.

Somehow she got stronger.

Without a second thought, I allowed flames to burn around me. I ran towards Akuma, somehow managing to push through her winds. I slammed my flaming fist into her cheek. She stammered backwards, but composed herself quickly. She continued to slam large gusts of wind at me, many causing me to stumble backwards.

"Why can't you just let me kill you!" Akuma complained, standing over me. By this point, I was out of breath, partly from her attacks, partly from fighting. But even through my tiredness, I wasn't ready to give up. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was gasping for breath.

"I made a promise." I said through gasps.

Akuma looked over me. A look of disbelief spread across her face, before being replaced with anger. "A promise? You made a promise?!"

The air around us began to move faster and faster, before coming togehter in a cyclone motion. My heart hammered in my chest, fear shot through me. There was a very good chance I could die. But I couldn't move. My limbs wouldn't work, no matter how hard I tried. The tornado slammed into me, sending me flying. I hit the wall hard.

"Just die already!" Akuma screamed.

"I..." It hurt to even attempt to talk. My body was screaming. "I won't... break... my... promise.."

I somehow managed to push myself to my feet, even though I was unsteady. Akuma sent me flying multiple times, before walking over to me and stopping.

"Just face it, Kira. You can't save your friends."

I didn't make an attempt to move. She was right. I couldn't save them. Maybe I would just have to accept this fate.

As Akuma began to walk towards me, a voice caused her to stop.

"Akuma?" The voice was small. Both of us looked towards the door. A young boy with green hair.

"Yoshi." Akuma and I said simultaneously.

"What are you doing here, Yoshi?" Akuma said speaking loudly.

"I was looking for you." He began to walk into Akuma's set battleground. Akuma told him to stop, but he didn't listen. He made it halfway into the arena, before noticing me. When he noticed me, he stopped dead in his tracks. "K-Kira?" He stammered.

I leaned back against the wall that was behind me. "Hi Yoshi..."

I realized how terrible I must look. I could barely move. My body was full of bruises and cuts. Yoshi shouldn't be here, he shouldn't see me like this.

His gaze immediately turned to Akuma's. "What are you doing to her?" He demanded. He tried to hold his voice strong and confident, but it shook slightly.

In my short time here, Yoshi and I got really close. The kid was young, only 14. He was naive and trusting, which is a tough place to be in, especially when you have a cunning manipulative psycho as your role model.

I have no idea what Akuma told him about the day I left. There was no dount in my mind that Jun and Akuma had been filling Yoshi's innocent mind with lies.

"She betrayed us, Yoshi. She left us." Akuma stated. Yoshi barely reacted. He looked to his feet, to the dirt.

"No, I didn't, Yoshi."

It still hurt to speak, but I wouldn't let Yoshi think I betrayed him. This house was one of the few times I was willing to stay and fight, not run away.

Yoshi looked up at me, just as I turned to Akuma. "Why don't you tell him the truth, Akuma? What really happened the day I left?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yoshi turning to look at Akuma. "Akuma...What happened? What is Kira talking about?"

Akuma glared at me, but didn't say a word.

"Fine. Then I'll tell him." I turned to look at Yoshi. "The day I left. Akuma and I got in a fight, because she had abused her workers again. She had done something to Jun, I didn't know what. All I know is he was upset. I told her about it. I told her she shouldn't abuse her workers, that she needed to make up with Jun. But Akuma didn't accept that. She told me to leave, to never return."

"Stop lying, Kira!" Akuma screamed at me. The air around me grew thinner, making it hard to even breath. "You left on your own! You didn't like the way I treated MY workers. Jun, included!"

Akuma surprisingly allowed the air to return to my lungs. I knew she wouldn't kill me, not with Yoshi standing there.

Yoshi looked back and forth between us. He didn't know who to believe. I could tell by his expression that he wanted to believe me, he didn't want to believe I betrayed him, but he wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not.

"Yoshi, please." I pleaded in a final attempt to convince him. "Would I leave you without saying goodbye, unless I was forced?"

Yoshi's eyes widened. I saw the realization flash across his face.

"I..." He stammered. "I don't know."

He was afraid of Akuma, how she would react if he said that he believed me over her. All with good reasons. Here we were, Akuma ready to kill me for a stupid reason.

"Yoshi, you need to leave." Akuma snapped. Something told me she realized what was going on in Yoshi's mind. Her patience was running low and she didn't want anything to get in the way of her goal. A large gust of wind slammed into Yoshi, sending him flying backwards.

Anger coursed through me. I felt the sudden urge to protect him.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed at Akuma, gaining a sudden gust of power. Before I realized what I was doing, I was running towards Akuma, pounding her with various different flame attacks. I finally stopped after a few minutes. Akuma had as many bruises as I did now, but I was in worst shape, because I was out of breath. It didn't take much of her power to throw me across the room, slamming me into the wall.

"I'm so sick of you, Kira! All you do is mess everything up! Here, you ruined my way of things. You even caused Yoshi to lose trust in me. I'm sure Gray and Natsu were finally getting over you when you stormed back into their lives. All you do is ruin things."

Her words sliced through me like a knife. Everything she said was true. I did ruin everything for Akuma. Her workers were still terrified of her, but they did less work. They weren't as scared of death after I left. Yoshi began to put his trust in me. And I know I ruined everything at the guild. Everyone was getting used to being without me, and like always, I come back.

"I.." I didn't even know how to defend myself. There was no way.

"I'm going to stop you from ruining anything again."

The air around me grew thinner again. I gasped and coughed, even though I knew it was useless. Akuma was ready to kill me.

"Goodbye forever, Kira."

Akuma's voice was the last thing I heard before darkness took over.

* * *

_(Lucy's POV) _

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Natsu asked, for probably the billionth time.

"No" Gray, Erza, and I said in unison.

Happy was just as stressed as Natsu was. Happy was flying around in circles. He wasn't even complaining about wanting fish or messing with me.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel close to the same worry that Natsu did, that Gray and Erza probably did. Our friend was in there, trying to save us. We were just sitting out here, waiting for her to come out.

I walked over to the far end of the street and sat down. My worry was eating as me. Even though I am practically useless in a fight and the weakest member, next to Happy, on Team Natsu, I wish that I could go in there and help Kira fight. She shouldn't be doing it alone.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice said, causing me to jump. I looked up to see Natsu.

"Are you really worried about me now?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

This was the Natsu I loved. The girl he cares about with all his heart is fighting a life or death battle, and here he is worrying about me. I get that worrying about Kira wouldn't do anything, but it was hard not to.

"Of course." Natsu grinned.

I slowly leaned down on his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't move.

"Did Gray and Kira date?" I asked, suddenly.

It was a small thing that I was able to infer. The purple haired girl knew Kira, she called Gray "the famous Gray." That implies that Kira talked about him a lot and that was the only logical explanation. Plus with the way Gray and Natsu fight, it would make sense.

"Yeah." Natsu sighed. I could feel him nodding his head.

"Can you tell me about the day she left?" I moved away from his shoulder so I could stare at him. I wanted to know. I was curious.

It was clear from the first day that she left without much infornation. Natsu had pestered her constantly about where she had been. Three years she was gone, if I listened correctly.

"We fought." Natsu answered, without looking at me. His voice held so much emotion, it was unbelieveable. It was a side of him that he has never shown in the past few months that I've known him. He was reckless and carefree, frustated and protective, annoying and childish, but never emotional like this. "She wanted to go on a job. Something stupid. I didn't think she was strong enough, so I told her no. She got mad and stormed off. I didn't think anything of it at the time. That's the way Kira was. When she gets upset, she runs. She cools down, pouts a bit, then comes back. I never..." He trailed off.

_He never expected her to leave. _

I hugged him, unsure what else to do. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Later I found out, she talked to Gray. She wanted Gray to go with her... But... He said the same thing as me. She wasn't strong enough..." Natsu sounded close to tears. "For three years, I thought she was dead, but at the same time, I expected her to walk through those guild doors, finished with her little temper tantrum."

I was about to hug him again, when Gray's voice caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Someone is coming out."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Howdy! So this doesn't have a technical flashback, but you get to hear about the past. The day Kira left Fairy Tail, and the day she left the Mataki Castle. This chapter is a bit long. I do apologize about my crappy action scene though. Also, a bit of NaLu there for all you NaLu lovers out there. _**

**_I would also like to add that Kira's time at Mataki Castle consists of six months out of the three years she was gone. So if any of you have an original character you want to see used in this story, send me a private message. We'll see what ideas we can come up with. Thanks! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_(Kira's POV)_

* * *

_"Natsu!" I screamed at the pink haired boy. He was fighting with Gray again. I walked in the middle of them, causing both of them to stop immediately. Neither one was willing to hurt me. _

_"Get out the way, Kira! I'm not done with him yet!" Natsu shouted. _

_"Yes you are, Natsu. Besides, Lisanna is looking for you. You don't want to make your wife wait for you do you?" _

_Natsu glared at me for a moment, before allowing a small smile to form on his face. He ran off to meet Lisanna. _

_"That was low." Gray grinned. _

_I smiled, but shrugged. "I wanted to spend time with you, but we both know Natsu wouldn't like that." _

_"Good point." _

_We walked over to the hill and sat down. We chatted happily, until I turned serious. _

_"Gray..." I started. "Will you spar with me?" I stared at him with widened pleading eyes, _

_"Kira..." He whined, which meant no. _

_"Please, Gray!" I showed him my shoulder, which bared the red Fairy Tail guild mark. "I need to be stronger, Gray! I need to be able to wear this mark with pride."_

_"I'm sorry, Kira." _

_"Fine."_

_I pushed myself up and ran to the guild. Mirajane and Erza were fighting as usual, but they stopped almost immediately after seeing me. _

_"Will one of you spar with me?" I asked. _

_"Sure." Both of them answered. "Let's go out back and start." _

_I followed the two older girls out back. The both began attacking me at the same time. I fought with all my strength, but I wasn't strong enough to even land a hit on them. _

_"Keep trying." Erza told me._

_"Same time tomorrow?" Mirajane questioned. _

_I nodded, exhausted. "Yeah. Thanks." _

_I may be weak now, but if i kept sparring with Erza and Mirajane, two of the strongest members of the guild, I would be strong, as strong as them. _

* * *

_(Gray's POV)_

I sat in the guild infirmary, next to Kira's bed. She should have been awake by now, even if it has only been a day. But there was no reason she was still unconscious.

I glanced over to the small green haired boy beside me. He looked so sad. He blamed himself for Kira's injuries, even if he was the one to save her. The black haired boy, the one that kidnapped us in the first place, was standing near the door. Natsu was ready to kill him, but Erza held him back, remind him that the boy was the one to carry the unconscious Kira from the castle.

"Hey." Erza stated, setting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Her voice was quiet.

I nodded, slowly, even though I wasn't sure.

"I sent Natsu home. I think you should go home too." Her voice was still quiet, but held authority,

My eyes were glued to Kira. I knew Erza was right. I should go home. But I didn't want to leave Kira, and I told Erza that.

"Gray, Mira will be here. She promised to inform us the second she wakes up."

I sighed. I realized if I didn't agree, Erza would force me to do anyway.

"Okay..."

I stood up, still not taking my eyes off of Kira's unconscious body.

"What about the kid?" I asked, finally tearing my eyes off of Kira. He had changed his position since the last time I looked at him. His legs were pressed against his chest now. His face was hidden behind his knees.

"Lucy reluctatly agreed to let Jun and Yoshi stay at her place." Erza informed me.

I nodded and walked out. I started to my house, reluctantly. I didn't waste time, because if I had, I no doubt would have tried to convince Erza to let me stay. I crawled into my bed immediately after getting home. I thought about the day Kira left.

* * *

_"Gray!" KIra screamed. She seemed upset. She ran over to me and set her hands on my bare legs, just below where my boxers went to. _

* * *

Kira was never bothered with my stripping habit. When we were younger, she just thought it was a little weird, but funny. As we got older, she began to joke around, saying it made it easier to get in bed, even though nothing like that ever happened.

* * *

_"What's the matter, Kira?" I asked, placing my hands on hers. _

_"I want to go on a job... Natsu won't come with me! He thinks I'm not strong enough! Will you come? Please?" Her eyes widened, as she gave me the puppy dog look. Her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. "I really want to go on a job, but not by myself."_

_"What's the job?" I questioned. _

_"It's in The City Without Sound town. A bunch of people are sick. They need a magicial herb called Stevia." She spoke quietly. There was an unlaying sadness in her voice. "I want to help them, Gray."_

_"The City Without Sound?" I said. I recognized that name from somewhere. I thought back to the Request Board. I suddenly remembered why it sounded familiar. "But the what about the ninja-like killers in the mountains." _

_"That's why the need help, Gray!" She screamed. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Her nails began to dig into my skin, but I didn't move. _

_"Kira. I don't want anything to happen to you." I squeezed her hand. I leaned down and kissed her, but she didn't react the way I expected. Instead of kissing me back, she pulled away. "Kira, please don't do this."_

_She pulled her hands from my lap. I knew she was going to run. She always did when she got upset. _

_"So you won't come with me?" She asked, giving me one last chance to tell her what she wanted to hear._

_"I'm sorry, Kira." I stated. _

_"Fine." _

_She stood up and ran off. _

* * *

I knew I should've followed her, but I didn't. I hadn't expected her to actually go on the job, I expected her to run home or the forest, to pout for a bit, then try to talk Erza, Natsu, or me to go on it again.

At the time, I didn't think she was strong enough. At the time, I didn't know that Kira had sparred with Mirajane when she still used her power or Erza. I didn't realize that she had actually beaten Erza in sparring. Kira had beaten Erza, meaning she was stronger than both Natsu and I.

I sighed. She was stronger than Natsu, so why wasn't she waking up?

She needs to be okay.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So you guys learned just how strong Kira really is. She sparred with Mirajane when she was still badass, and Erza, and actually beat Erza. The first part was just a flashback, because people always seen to have flashbacks and weird dreams when they are unconscious. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_(Kira's POV)_

My body felt light. I tried to open my eyes, but my body didn't want to cooperate. I internally sighed. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why was I being so weak?

"What's happening?" A familiar voice echoed through the darkness. The voice was small and scared.

I tried to open my eyes again, forcing myself to. I felt myself fall. My body suddenly felt extremely heavy. I finally managed to force my eyes open. They fluttered open slowly.

"Kira!" Yoshi's screamed. He ran over to me and hugged me. I held onto the boy tightly, unwilling to let go. "Are you okay?" He asked me, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah." I stated, nodding.

For the first time, I looked around. I was in the Fairy Tail guild infirmary. Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Jun, and an unknown blonde stood around me.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

I didn't remember coming back to Fairy Tail. The last thing I remember i was at Akuma's house. We had fought, but she would get over it.

"You... don't remember?" Everyone asked.

I shook my head. I realized that my body hurt. Did I get into a fight with someone?

"Where's Akuma?" I asked, looking at Jun. He looked down to the ground, causing his black hair to fall into his eyes.

"She's dead." Jun answered.

"D-dead?" I stammered.

"Kira," Gray started. He moved towards me and grabbed my hand, but i pulled back immediately. "You don't remember anything?"

I could see the hurt in his eyes. What were my Fairy Tail friends doing here? I left Fairy Tail, months ago. I went on a job. Akuma and Jun helped me finish the job. When Akuma found out that I didn't really have a place to go back to, she took me to her house, to her castle. She was cruel and rude to her workers, but nice to me. She was my friend.

"She tried to kill you, Kira." Yoshi told me. I looked over to the boy again. He was looking down at his hands. "She kidnapped your friends. You came back to save them. You guys were fighting... And... And I accidentally walked in."

"I came back? When did I leave?"

I remember still being at Mataki castle. Are they trying to tell me I left? Why would I leave? I never wanted to come back here. Not after fighting with Gray and Natsu.

"About two and a half years ago..." Yoshi sad sadly.

"Two and a half years ago?" I repeated.

He nodded.

"I came back here?" I questioned, looking to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Each of them shook their heads.

"You only returned a few days ago." Erza informed me.

"We haven't heard from you since you left." Natsu said, kind of bitterly.

"Who killed Akuma? It wasn't me, was it?" I asked worriedly. I could see me doing it. I have the same anger as Natsu. If she really did kidnap my friends, I would do it. I would kill her without little thought.

Yoshi opened his mouth to speak, but it was Jun's voice I heard. "I did. I killed Akuma."

I looked at Jun, surprised. He was practically her slave, doing whatever she said. Why would he kill her? Just as I was about to ask, he answered.

"I... I heard Yoshi scream at her to stop. I came in and saw her trying to kill you. Something just came over me..." He paused. "I didn't mean to..."

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't see Jun killing Akuma. Not with the way she controlled him.

"Hey guys..." Gray said, slowly. "Can I talk to Kira alone?"

Everyone quickly rushed out of the room, leaving just Gray and myself. He paced back and forth, muttering to himself. I remembered the day I left clearly. Natsu and Gray didn't think I was strong enough to do the job. Neither would come with me. Gray tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

_Did he hate me?_

"You kept your promise." He said finally, with a small smile on his face.

"My promise?" I questioned.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to me, but didn't touch me. "When you went back to fight Akuma, you promised me you would return to Fairy Tail. And you did." His eyes were misted with tears.

"Why don't you hate me?" The words escape from my lips before I could stop them. My voice was hard, way more bitter than I intended. "If you left me for three years and didn't contact me at all, I'd hate you. I would want nothing to do with you."

He looked down to the ground for a moment. I could tell he was composing himself, trying to figure out what to say. He turned to look at me again.

"But what if I came to save you? What if you got kidnapped because of me, then I risked everything, even my life, just to make sure you and the others got out safely." His voice was loud and sharp, almost mimicking mine. He was annoyed.

"Gray.. I.."

"What if while you were kidnapped, your captor tells you that she or he heard so much about you because I couldn't stop talking about you. She or he realized how much I loved you even from running."

I bit down on my lip. Tears began to form in my eyes. It was there I realized that Gray was referring to me, to what I did. I talked about him all the time to Akuma. I missed him. I wanted to go back to him, but at the same time, I couldn't face them. Natsu would yell at me for being reckless and leaving. Gray wouldn't know what to say to me and it would all be awkward.

His voice no longer sounded annoyed. He sounded sad, upset.

"Would you still hate me then, Kira? Even after all that."

I did the only thing I could think of, the thing I always did when I annoyed him, I fell into his arms. He held me tightly, something he usually did.

"I love you, Kira." He whispered. "Please don't forget that."

I could hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

"I... I love you too, Gray." I mumbled.

In his arms was my favorite place to be. Anytime I got upset when I was at Akuma's, I imagined being with Gray. He always calmed me down, even if I pushed him away a lot.

I honestly never understood what he saw in me. I was childish. If things didn't go my way, I would run and pout. I never stood to face problems. I whined and complained. He was so careless and laid back, and I was high strung and childish, like Natsu.

"Don't cry, please." Gray said.

I hadn't realized I started crying. He was staring at me. He wiped the tears from my face and slowly leaned in to kiss me. He gave me plenty of time to pull away, but I didn't. The second his lips connected with mine, I kissed him back.

"I've missed you so much." I told him, after we had pulled away from each other.

He smiled. "Trust me, I've missed you more."

I held his hand, rubbing my thumb along it.

"We should probably tell the others they can come back in." I stated.

"In a minute."

At some point, Gray allowed the others to come back in. All attention was on me for a bit, but it quickly turned away from me. Gray was still sitting next to me. His fingers were intertwined with mine. Yoshi was sitting on the other side of me, leaning against me. He was the only one who didn't speak, allowing me to assume that something had upset him. I tightened my grip around him, slightly. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

As the others talked, a small thought entered my mind. Yoshi told me that I left them two and a half years ago. Natsu said I didn't come home or contact any of the guild until a few days ago.

So what happened the rest of the time I was gone?

* * *

_(Yoshi's POV) _

I paced back and forth in the hallways. Gray had asked us to leave the room. The girls and the pink haired boy had gone to get something to eat, to inform everyone that Kira had woken up.

"Yoshi, you need to calm down." Jun told me, grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to stop moving.

"Why did you lie to her?" I demanded, upset

"She wouldn't believe that you killed Akuma." Jun said. "She sees you as a child. She remembers you as the weak little 12 year old kid."

Jun's words hurt, even if they were true. Kira doesn't remember leaving, leaving me.

"But I'm not!" I practically screamed.

Jun put more weight on my shoulder. "I know that, Yoshi. But Kira doesn't. She only knows the kid she remembers from two and a half years ago. She doesn't even know you can use magic."

I looked up at the older boy, knowing he was right. Kira didn't know me at all anymore. I wasn't the same kid I was two years ago. I had killed Akuma, a girl who had taken me in and I had worshipped for years.

"After Kira regains her memory, you can tell her if you want." Jun informed me. "But only her."

I began to kick a non-existing rock by my feet. My attention was on the ground. Jun's hands were still on my shoulders.

"Yoshi, people are going to be looking for Akuma's killer." Jun told me.

"You can't take the fall!" I screamed at Jun. "You didn't do anything!"

"Yoshi, I won't let you go to jail, or worst. You are still a kid!"

"So are you! You are only a few years older than me!"

It was clear Jun was beginning to get mad at me, but I didn't care. He shouldn't get punished for what I did. I hadn't meant to kill Akuma. I just saw her trying to kill Kira, and I snapped. I don't even remember exactly what I had done to Akuma to kill her. I just remember standing over Akuma's lifeless body. And Jun walking in.

_"Yoshi, what did you do?" _

The five simple words were stuck in my head.

"Yoshi... Please." Jun touched my face gently. "I promise, I won't confess until people start looking into her murder, okay."

I nodded. I still didn't want Jun to take the fall for what I did, but I knew Jun wouldn't listen to me. Jun slapped my head, playfully, as if he were my brother. He ruffled his hand through my green hair.

"Just stay with Kira, okay?"

Stay with Kira. What else could I do? Akuma was dead. Jun would be going to jail, or worse. Kira was the only person I have left.

"Okay." I said, nodding.

Jun smiled, slightly.

The others met back up with us, ending the conversation. Everyone began talking, except me. There was nothing I wanted to say.

As soon as Gray told us we could come back inside, I nuzzled myself next to Kira. She put her arm around me. I hid my face into her body, unsure what to do. Everyone was talking again, except the two of us.

I noticed that Gray and Kira was holding hands. I don't know why, but that bothered me. It shouldn't, but it did.

Questions and worries began to whir around my mind.

Would Kira even want me around after Jun was gone? What about her friends? Would killing Akuma be the worst mistake of my life?

What was I going to do?

* * *

_**Author's Note: So Kira lost her memory and Yoshi killed Akuma (with magic). Anyone see that coming? **_


End file.
